1. Field of the Invention
0 865 A1 has disclosed a solenoid valve for controlling the fuel pressure in a control chamber of an injection valve, for example a common rail/high-pressure reservoir injection system. The influence of the fuel pressure prevailing in the control chamber is used to control a lifting motion of a valve piston that opens or closes an injection opening of the injection valve. The solenoid valve includes an electromagnet, a movable armature, and a valve member, which is moved by the armature, is acted on in the closing direction by a valve closing spring, and cooperates with the valve seat of the solenoid valve, thus controlling the flow of fuel out of the control chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depending on the specific installation, fuel injectors are fastened to the cylinder head, for example by means of a clamping bracket or the like, depending on the configuration of the cylinder head of the engine manufacturer.
Previously used clamping bracket designs with which fuel injectors are fastened in the cylinder head region of internal combustion engines lead to the tolerance-induced introduction of transverse forces and therefore to a tilting of the fuel injector in its receiving bore. This in turn results in functional disadvantages that are reflected in the combustion of the fuel and in an increased wear on mechanical components in the injector itself.